Change My Mind
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Kagome's returns to her time leaving Feudal Japan and all her friends behind. She takes the jewel with her. On her way home she makes a critical decision that changes her life and everyone elses-forever. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and stretched out her arm to reveal a glowing pink jewel resting in her palm. "Here Inuyasha, it's yours, like I promised."  
  
"No, I don't want or need it anymore. You keep it so you can come back and visit." Inuyasha closed her hand over the jewel and looked at her sad face.  
  
"I......won't be able to come back. Now that the jewel is complete, there's nothing to keep me here." Kagome looked at the ground, unable to meet those inviting gold eyes she loved so much.  
  
'So I'm not something? She won't stay for me.' Inuyasha closed his eyes as he thought for a way to keep her there. He felt a light touch against his neck and by the time he had opened his eyes, Kagome was standing in front of him, clutching his necklace to her chest. 'NO, what if that's my only link to your world. Put it back!' Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as she slowly stepped toward the well. Having removed all links to her, he was in a bit of a daze.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone. I love you all and I'll miss you. Good Bye!" With that Kagome leapt over the edge of the well into the endless darkness.  
  
Seeing Kagome jump into the well had motivated Inuyasha. He ran to the edge and reached down in hope of grabbing her wrist, but she was gone. He stared down into the black pit and felt the same way as the well looked. 'I'm not going to loose her.' He then leapt over the side and waited for that bluish light to encase him, it never came and he hit the bottom of the well, still in his time. Out of his own frustration he started digging at the cold earth. "No...... The necklace was the link. DAMN IT KAGOME! COME BACK! Come back!" Realizing there was nothing more he could do he leapt from the well and landed next to it. Still dazed, he leaned against the edge as he thought out loud. "I've lost her. The one person who understands me. The one person who didn't want me changed. The one person that could brighten my day with a single smile. The one person I love most in the world is gone........I love Kagome?! If only I wasn't so stubborn and had told her, she would probably be here right now. What have I done?" At his realization, he slid down the side of the well and stared off blankly into the forest. "I've lost the woman I love!"  
  
"It's about time you-"  
  
Sango cut Miroku off by a hand over his mouth. "Now is not the time. We should head back. Let's leave him for a bit." Sango then took Miroku by the hand and walked towards Kaede's, carrying a bawling kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha sat against the well thinking about the last 2 years. Every thought was about Kagome, all their ups and downs, their fights, their apologies, even their close call "kissing moments". 'There had been so many of those and still, I was unable to kiss her.' "I've lost her. I've lost Kagome." He then laid his head back and stared up at the bright blue sky, a vacant look on his face. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Keh, I should leave. I can still smell her." He opened his eyes again and stared at the few clouds that dotted the sky. 'But I don't want to leave her scent. It's comforting.' He shut his eyelids yet again and continued to inhale her scent, a solitary tear rolled from his eye. "Funny........her scent seems to be getting stronger." Inuyasha decided it was time to go back and stood, not facing the well. As if her scent was drawing him, he turned and looked down the well one last time. "Her scent is so strong.....as if she just got here." His eyes narrowed as he heard a slow, unsteady heartbeat. "What the?"  
  
Without a second thought, Inuyasha flung himself over the edge and down the well. 'Has she really come back?' As soon as his feet touched the cold earth, he was looking around. He spotted a human figure laying face down in the dirt, unconscious and naked. 'Naked.' He examined the body from a distance, satisfied that the nude person smelled exactly like Kagome and he hadn't smelled any blood, he walked up to her silently and heard her breathing was extremely shallow and her heartbeat was slow. Striping out of his haori, he wrapped Kagome in it for decency. He asked aloud "What the hell happened to her?" Being careful not to jar any injuries she may have sustained, he managed to get her cradled in his arms and next to his chest. He stood and scanned the cave for any of her things. 'That's odd. Why would she come back without her stuff and naked for that matter? And what caused her to become unconscious.....I have to get her back to Kaede's and fast.' With that he leapt from the well.  
  
~******~   
  
"I see Inuyasha is not with you. How is he taking it?" questioned Kaede as she stirred some medicines in a pot and watched as the two humans enter the hut.  
  
"Well....he finally admitted he loves her but she was already gone." Miroku told the older woman as he shook his head from side to side. "He's up at the well sulking right now."  
  
"Oh, this is not good. He actually said he loves her out loud?" Kaede watched as both the monk and exterminator nodded. "His family mates for life and if he said out loud he loves her, that's the same as saying he chooses her as his mate. And with her leaving, it might as well be like she's dead. We need to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic." The room fell silent as everyone thought about Inuyasha's ordeal, except for Shippo who had cried himself to sleep in Sango's lap.  
  
"Poor kid, he's taking Kagome's leaving just as hard as Inuyasha." Sango looked at the sleeping fox youkai as she stroked his tail. "He had practically adopted Kagome as his mother. He looked to her for food, love, love, guidance, protection and happiness. Now what will we do?"  
  
"Just try and help him cope. What else can we do, Kagome took all our means of reaching her." Miroku stated as he watched the fox child shift and whimper in his sleep.  
  
The hut fell silent once more. Everyone dealing with the pain of loosing their friend in their own way. Then suddenly, Inuyasha burst into the hut carrying something wrapped in his haori.  
  
"Quick Kaede I need your help. She's unconscious and I don't know what's wrong." Inuyasha ignored the inquiring gazes from everyone as he laid the bundle out next to the fire. He heard everyone gasp as Kagome's face was lit up by the firelight. "I found her at the bottom of the well, out cold. No backpack, no clothes, nothing.......Kaede, her heartbeat is very faint, what happened? Help her already!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. I'll do what I can, but I need you all to leave."  
  
"NO! I'm staying right here!"  
  
"Inuyasha.....I can work better if you're not hovering over me. Will you two please take him outside and try to calm him down." Kaede pointed to the door briefly before turning to attend to Kagome.   
  
~******~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
The group sat sullenly outside the hut as they awaited Kaede with the verdict. After almost an hour, the old woman emerged from the hut and took a seat within the circle. Sadness written on her face.  
  
"Well.... tell us already, how is she, will she be ok? Any idea what happened?" Inuyasha rattled on, not caring if his concern made him look weak.  
  
"Inuyasha? You said you found her at the bottom of the well with nothing, correct?"  
  
"Ya, so?"  
  
"It's my theory that something happened in the time stream. We know that Kagome can't get here without even a piece of the jewel and since the jewel isn't here it must be lost i time or on her side. So if she's here something traumatic happened on the road between times. Something so traumatic that it threw her back here and shocked her system." Kaede down cast her gaze to the ground.  
  
"What do you mean shocked her system" questioned Sango.  
  
"What ever happened was so traumatizing to her body that....I'm afraid.....she won't live through the night. I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can do. I've never dealt with this kind of power, so I don't know how to help her. She's so weak and frail, it's almost scary." Kaede cast a glance at everyone around her. Everyone was saddened, except Inuyasha, who was just, lost. She watched as his eyes darted around as if looking for an answer. He then stood and started to walk toward the hut but stopped in front of the door.  
  
"I'm gonna go sit with her, I want all of you to think of someway to help her, and we don't have a lot of time." Inuyasha asked them with a soft almost pleading voice then entered the hut. His eyes locked onto her pale form and he felt sick at seeing her so weak and fragile. 'The same girl that took on my half brother, a full youkai, fought off waves of youkai in order to save me or another of our group. She even stood up to her former self and told her off. This is the same girl, it seems impossible.' Inuyasha took a seat next to her and took her right hand in his and held it as he stared into her white face. 'I'm going to lose her all over again, this time for good.' He brushed her bangs out of her face as he readied himself to speak. "I know I've been a jerk these last couple years, but I was afraid to let you to close, afraid one or both of us would be hurt, well not this time. I have to tell you......I really do-"  
  
"My Lord, my Lord.....they just told me about Lady Kagome. Is it true." The diminutive flea youkai asked as he landed on Inuyasha's knee. He saw his young master give a reluctant nod and he became saddened. "Have you thought about the 'Youkai Jinmai Koutai?"  
  
"The what?" Inuyasha gave the flea a very confused look.  
  
"It's just a legend, but you never know!"  
  
"Tell me." He looked at eh flea anxiously.  
  
"Well, centuries ago a full youkai fell in love with a human and visa versa. She was fatally wounded protecting him. A she neared death the youkai kissed her, he had accidentally punctured his lip with his fang and the human swallowed some of the blood. She survived but....."  
  
"But what, tell me."  
  
"There wee consequences. She too became a youkai, she was also marked as his mate, and they were bonded for life." Myoga crossed his arms as he thought about the story. "But it's only a legend."  
  
"So there might be a chance, I've got to do something." Inuyasha yelled at the flea.  
  
"But there's one problem my Lord. You two have to genuinely love each other or it won't work and are you aware that she'll become a hanyou like you." Squeaked the flea as his young master picked him up.  
  
Inuyasha ran from the hut to the thinking circle outside. He handed Myoga over to Miroku before asking the question that will change all their lives. He stared at them for a moment then spoke. "Guys? Does Kagome love me?"  
  
They all blinked at him in surprise before giving him their answers.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Baka, of course she does!"  
  
"Thanks!" That was all he needed to hear before he ran back to Kagome's side. Once by her side again, Inuyasha leaned over her. Hearing her heart was slowing down, he bit his lip hard, drawing blood and after hesitating for a second, pressed his lips down onto hers. 'Please live, I love you too much.' He made sure she received enough of his blood. He could taste his own blood in her mouth and with drew after a few minutes.  
  
"Inuyasha.....wait....you can't" Miroku burst into the hut, shouting. He saw Inuyasha was hovering over Kagome, his face an inch from hers. Both their lips were stained with blood. "Inuyasha....what have you done? You know what she'll become?"  
  
Inuyasha stared down at Kagome's sleeping face, relieved that her heartbeat hadn't slowed anymore. "Yes Miroku, I know but I couldn't let her die. You guy's obviously hadn't come up with a solution, so I took the only opportunity I had....I'm going to keep an eye on her, why don't you go tell everyone that.....that's she stable."  
  
"Alright, but Inuyasha, she might not like what she's become when she wakes, be prepared for her wrath." Miroku turned and headed for the door, but he added one more thing before leaving. "At least she can't 'sit' you now."  
  
Inuyasha sat back and gave the monk a weak smile as he left. Inuyasha then returned his gaze to the girl that was no marked as his. 'That's right, Kagome will have my scent, now that wimpy wolf can shut up about her being his woman. Kagome is mine, and she has been since she unsealed me.....is that when I started to love her.....Nah...it couldn't of been that quick....could it?' Inuyasha watched as she shifted in her sleep causing the blanket to slip and reveal her breast. After blushing a deep crimson he proceeded to tuck the blanket up under her chin and around her shoulders, securing it so it wouldn't reveal anything again, especially to that perverted monk. His eyes softened as he noticed how pale she was. "Gods Kagome, what happened to you? You've taken on youkai over and over again, you've even defeated Naraku, so what could of happened to you in this state. If you live through this, I promise I'll be nicer to you, I'll even try to show you some affection. I just want to see you smile again. Please live!" Inuyasha watched her like a hawk throughout the night, never letting himself be distracted from listening to her heartbeat. Listening for signs that his blood wasn't being taken by her. All he could do was listen.  
  
~******~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next day Shippo sat staring at a sleeping Kagome. He heard her moan for the forth time in the last hour. His curiosity overriding all the reasoning he had left, he leapt over to stand in front of a distraught hanyou. "Inuyasha what's wrong with her? Is she in pain?"  
  
"Apparently it wasn't just a legend…..Kagome…..is turning into a hanyou." Inuyasha closed his eyes and cringed each time he heard her moan.   
  
"She's WHAT? She's going to be like you?" Shippo stared at Inuyasha, surprised and saw him nod in agreement. "Why did you do it?" He yelled at the dejected dog-boy.  
  
"To save her life, why else." Inuyasha yelled back to the fox child. "I couldn't just let her die could I?"  
  
"Since when do you care about Kagome's well being, you've always been a mean, rude jerk, insisting on running after a clay doll of your previous girlfriend. I wonder why she even fell for you in the first place." Shippo crossed his arms and turned away from Inuyasha.   
  
"……….." Inuyasha stared at Shippo's back blankly. 'He's right, why does Kagome love me? I've given her more reason than anybody not to love me, and yet she does. She's even stayed by me after that night with Kikyo. She deserves so much better than me.' Inuyasha looked away from the fox youkai, disheartened. "Your right Shippo. I don't deserve the love Kagome has offered me, but you're wrong about one thing. I do care bout her, I have since we first met, when I protected her from that centipede youkai. I can't even stand to see her hurt, so naturally I would do anything to save her life, you've seen that yourself. And by tomorrow morning we'll find out if she's going to end mine."  
  
Shippo stared at the silver haired hanyou in disbelief. 'He's being nice, he said I was right. Is he sick?' "Inuyasha are you feeling well, you've never admitted I was right before."  
  
Inuyasha hit the fox boy in the head and glared at him. "Yes I'm feeling well, I'm just worried about Kagome." He then threw Shippo at Miroku and stood up. "I have some things to do. I should be back in a couple hours. Keep an eye on her, if something happens to her, it will be our hides." Inuyasha glared daggers at everybody present then left the hut, soundlessly.  
  
"What could he possible have to do?" Miroku scratched his head in thought.   
  
Sango placed a wet towel on Kagome's forehead to cool down her slight fever. "Hey Shippo can you get me more water from the river." In a matter of seconds, Shippo had retrieved the bucket and fled from the hut. "It's strange…..ever since Inuyasha admitted his feeling for Kagome, he's been more open with his emotions. I'm not use to it."  
  
"Yes well this is Inuyasha, I wouldn't get use to it. Knowing him, the moment Kagome wakes up he'll be back to his usually gruff self." Miroku closed his eyes as he heard Kagome emit another moan. "I hope for Kagome's sake, that he'll show her at least a little bit of kindness. She's really going to need him when she wakes up to show her how to live as a hanyou." Miroku let out a heavy sigh. "Considering Kagome's current state, at least we know they truly love each other. I wish I could find somebody to love me like that in return." Miroku stared at his healed hand and flexed it as he sighed again.  
  
Sango blushed slightly and downcast her face to her changing friend. Sango noticed Kagome's ears were starting to elongate and reach for the top of her head. She shook her head then looked at Miroku. "I wonder how Inuyasha is going to tell her. I wonder how she's going to take it." Sango looked back to her friend and continued. "She told me once that she didn't want Inuyasha to use the jewel to become a full youkai……but she said she didn't want him to be a full human either. That she had fallen in love with him as a hanyou, he's stronger then his father, a Taiyoukai, but has more compassion like humans. She said she liked him better as a hanyou, especially his honey gold eyes and fuzzy ears. But I don't know how she'll take being the same as Inuyasha when she's been a human her whole life."  
  
Miroku stood and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "All we can do is wait and keep her comfortable. When she awakes, then we'll worry about running for cover." He smiled weakly at her in hope of lighting her mood.   
  
~******~  
  
Inuyasha stood before a small cave that was heavily covered with buses and vines. He cut his way through using his claws and stood at the mouth of the abyss of darkness. Inuyasha reached inside his haori and pulled out a long cylinder and flicked the switch, lighting up the cave. "He hehehe, thank Kami-sama for Kagome's modern conveniences. I just hope she doesn't get mad that I took it….and other things." He then proceeded to walk further into the cave. "I guess with Kagome being marked as my mate……I should retrieve a few……things. Soon…..Kagome will be my mate in every sense of the word." Inuyasha grinned to himself as he followed the wall of the cave into what seemed a bottomless pit.  
  
  
  
~******~  
  
Kaede's hut was silent and dark, lit only by the small fire burning in the center. After several hours, Inuyasha returned to find everyone asleep. He walked over and took a seat by the sleeping girl with blackish hair. She didn't look to be in pain anymore, which was a relief to him. He brushed her bangs out of the way so he could see more of her face, when he did so his fingers brushed against something furry at the top of her head. Without looking, he knew what it was, but he looked anyway. Two fuzzy blackish blue dog-ears sat. 'DAMN this light, I can't see her very well.' Deciding he would have better luck in the morning he crawled over and shook Sango awake. "Come outside, I need to talk to you. He then left the hut silently.  
  
Sango found Inuyasha standing several feet in front of the hut, holding something. "What's this about, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I have a feeling Kagome will awaken tomorrow morning, when she does, she'll need ….something….to wear. Put this on her before she wakes so she's clothed."   
  
Inuyasha handed the bundle to Sango. "I don't want her wearing that miko attire….too many bad memories. Tell her if she wants we'll make her something else but no miko clothes, got it!"  
  
Sango stared at the bundle of fabric in awe. Even in the moonlight she could make out the intricate design. The fabric was peach with pink sakura blossoms and green leaves with light purple splotches. "Inuyasha……this is exquisite. This is such a gorgeous Kimono. Where did you get it?"  
  
Inuyasha scratched an ear, a little embarrassed. "It was something my mother had saved for when I choose a….a…..a mate. It's supposed to go to my bride….as a gift."  
  
Sango could see he was uncomfortable about this topic so she smiled and nodded at him then turned and entered the hut.  
  
Inuyasha looked up into the night sky and sighed. "I hope I'm doing the right thing. Mother, give me a sign that this is right." At that moment, two stars shot across the sky, side by side. Inuyasha smiled ironically and followed after Sango, toying with a small object he held in his hand. So mother thinks this is right….ok!"  
  
~******~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"No mama, I don't want to go to school today, I want to go see Inuyasha." Mumbled Kagome in her sleep. She felt someone touch her cheek lightly.   
  
"Wake up Kagome."  
  
The voice was soft and soothing but it was male and not her grandfathers or brothers. So who could it be? Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She saw a familiar image of silver and red. Kagome smiled sleepily at the prospect of waking to see the hanyou. "Inu….Yasha" she whispered, then reality hit her and she sat up swiftly, staring into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Techniquely I live here. Kagome…..you're in Kaede's hut. I found you at the bottom of the well unconscious. Do you know what happened?" Inuyasha leaned toward her and examined her now gold eyes and dark blue hair. What was once black with dark blue highlights was now dark blue with slightly lighter blue highlights. When she spoke he noticed she had perfectly white fangs. He watched as she raised a clawed hand to her forehead and massaged her temple.   
  
Kagome sighed as she tried to retrieve her memories. "I remember jumping into the well. Clutching the jewel as I cried. I then realized I had made a serious mistake, and then everything went black. I remember feeling cold and the taste of blood, then waking up and seeing you…….Inuyasha…….I don't feel very good." Kagome placed a hand to her stomach and closed her eyes.   
  
"I guess its going to take some getting use to."  
  
"What is?" Kagome opened her eyes and focused them on Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome when I found you, you were dying. Kaede told us there was nothing we could do and that you most likely wouldn't make it through the night." Inuyasha directed his gaze to the fire, not wanting to look at her new, even more attractive features.  
  
"I don't get it, I'm obviously alive, what happened?"  
  
"……………..Inuyasha continued to look at the fire. 'How am I going to tell her she's no longer human.' Before he could plan out his words, there was a tug on one of his forelocks. He looked at Kagome's sad and confused eyes and felt a pull at his heart.  
  
"Why won't you look at me?....You still think I look like Kikyo, don't you?" Kagome held on to his forelock tightly, making sure he wouldn't escape her questioning.  
  
"NO Kagome, that's not it. That's not even possible now." Inuyasha grabbed her hands and held them in his. He forced himself to look at her inquisitive gaze. "Kagome, in order to save your life….I had to test out an old legend."  
  
Kagome could feel her blood start to heat and the tenderness and closeness of Inuyasha. "Wha…..what legend?"  
  
"There was a youkai that fell in love with a human. She was fatally wounded protecting him. He gave her one last kiss and accidentally bit his lip. She swallowed some of the blood, and survived but……but she was changed……into a youkai, just like her love. She was also marked as his mate and they were forever bonded to each other." He watched as her eyes grew wider as he told her the story.  
  
"So you…….That's why I tasted blood……does that mean…….I'm a …….hanyou." Kagome pulled her hands from Inuyasha grasp and instantly flew them to the top of her head. She closed her eyes as her fingers found the fuzzy ears that twitched. Kagome then gasped and grabbed at her throat. "Inuyasha, I just remembered, where's the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, bewildered by her saddened change in direction. "I…..I don't know. When I found you, you were unconscious, with out your bag or jewel or any clothes." He blushed at recalling the image of her naked, then quickly dismissed it at seeing her horrified expression. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her that part.' Before he knew it, Kagome had stood and fled the hut, "DAMN her hanyou speed." Inuyasha took off after her, leaving everyone in the hut who was just now rousing.  
  
"Inuyasha?" questioned Miroku and Sango as they saw the flash of red and white dart out of the hut.  
  
~******~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha found Kagome digging at the bottom of the well. "Kagome…….What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for the jewel or any of my stuff." Kagome continued to dig despite the fact that she already knew she wasn't going to find anything.  
  
Inuyasha leapt into the well and slowly approached the now crying girl as she took fist full of dirt. "Kagome its ok, come on, lets go talk ok." He went over and pulled her off the ground into his arms. After positioning her bridal style in his arms, Inuyasha leapt out off the well in one quick motion. Once his feet hit the ground, he headed for the river, which was the calmest and most secluded place he knew of. A few minutes later, they reached the bank of the river. Inuyasha gently placed Kagome down in a seated position.  
  
Kagome looked down at her refection in the river as Inuyasha sat down next to her. In a way, she could hardly recognize herself. Her hair was lighter blue with matching dog ears. Her canine teeth were elongated and overlapped her bottom lip just slightly. Her eyes were a golden yellow, an exact mirror to Inuyasha's eyes. 'This is me!.....' Kagome continued to stare at the hanyou reflected in the river.   
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome examined herself in the river. "Kagome….what was it you realized as you were in the well going to your time?"  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head and looked up at Inuyasha, then she looked back at the river. "I realized I wanted to be with you, no matter what." She blushed slightly and watched the river.  
  
At Kagome's answer, Inuyasha's eyes went wide, then softened as he smiled slightly at her. "I think I understand now." When Kagome looked up at him, encouraging him to continue, he did. "The Shikon no Tama must of considered it to be a wish. It sent you back here to live with me……….Closing off the well……So the jewel must either be in the future or lost in time somewhere. Did you actually make it to your side before wishing?"  
  
All Kagome could do was shake her head. She was still thinking on what the hanyou said about the jewel. "I was still in the time stream when I silently wished it."  
  
"I get it now…….. With you being in between times at the time of the wish must have shocked the jewel and when it tried to grant your wish it was confused, resulting in throwing your body threw time violently. Due to the shock, you must of dropped the jewel and your bag……….As for you being naked…..I can only think that the jewel didn't want to complicate the two time periods." Inuyasha watched as Kagome thought over his words. Her gold eyes wide with realization soon slid completely shut, staying open just slightly, but they were sad and lonely. "Ka…go...me?"  
  
A few tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on her lap, soaking into the  
  
peach of the kimono. "I'll never see my family again……..I'm all alone here, with no-"  
  
Without letting her finish her sentence Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome stiffened at the sudden jolt but she soon relaxed when his arms tightened around her. "Your not alone, you never were. I'm here for you and I'll always be here…….You'll see your family again, I promise. You're a hanyou now remember, we have incredibly long life spans, longer then the 500 year difference between our times." Inuyasha buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her new scent at the same time, his hold on her tightened. "Kagome………..? I know 500 plus years is a long time….but…..but would……would you share it with me….as my mate and wife?"  
  
Kagome's head was swimming. First from the mystery of the jewel and well, then the emotion of losing her family, then Inuyasha's sudden show of affection, now he had just proposed. The whole world seemed to have froze, everything. The birds were silent, the river carried no sound, the clouds stopped moving, and the falling leaves looked to be in suspended animation off the ground. After what seemed forever, Kagome finally found her voice. "Inuyasha………Are you…….serious?" She whispered her question into his hair.   
  
Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome back into a seated position before him. He reached into his haori then held his fist between them. "Kagome….I'm very serious." He then opened his hand, revealing a circle of silver with a rainbow colored stone attached to it. "This was my mothers. It has powers and will protect you….that is if-"Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a faint yes and was knocked backwards, his back hitting the ground with a loud thud. Inuyasha looked up to see a pair of tear-holding, gold eyes looking down at him. He reached up and took her left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down against him. "Kagome…..I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy."  
  
Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and let out a heavy sigh. "If I'm with you I'll be fine…….I love you Inuyasha!"  
  
A huge smile spread across Inuyasha's face as he caressed her hair. "I love you too……And I have hundreds of years to show you just how much." Inuyasha reached up, grabbing Kagome's face and forcing her to look at him. He then placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned, whole heartedly. 


	5. Chapter 5 The End!

Chapter 5  
  
Present Day Tokyo  
  
"Okasan, Okasan" Souta ran through the house shouting for his mother. He soon found her in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Okasan! Something's happened to Kagome……All her stuff is at the bottom of the well, but she's not here." Souta grabbed his mother by the arm and started to pull her outside.   
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and pulled Souta into a warm hug. "Souta, its ok, I already know."   
  
"What do you mean? How?" Souta looked up at his mother's sad yet smiling face.   
  
"Souta….have you forgotten, we live at the shrine dedicated to the Shikon no Tama. I knew this day would come eventually……..Souta….Kagome won't be back."  
  
"NANI?! What do you mean she won't be back? This is her time, she has to come back. How do you know for a fact she's gone?" Souta started crying against his mothers shoulder. He knew she was right about his older sister, but he didn't want it to be true.   
  
"From the day Kagome was born, we hid all the books of the shikon no tama from her. We didn't want to change history. Those books consist of what happens to them for the next 70 years. Events that Kagome and her friends wrote down. She's with Inuyasha right now, and she's happy. Those two will play a major part in history…..I just wish I knew what happens after the 70 years."  
  
"I'm sure they're fine, Okasan. She's with Inuyasha, he'll protect her. They're probably just traveling the world." Souta hugged his mom, trying to reassure her about her only daughter.   
  
"Your right Souta. Your very right…… I need to get back to dinner now ok." She turned back to the counter and started chopping vegetables. "Souta? Have you finished your homework yet?"  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"Go on, get it done before dinner." She heard her son run down the hall to his room. A small smile creased her lips at the same time several tears rolled down her cheeks. "I had hoped it wouldn't have happened so soon." Just as she was finishing up setting the table, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" She put the last plate on the table and went to the door. The moment she opened the door she was face to face to an elegantly clothed woman and man in their early twenties.   
  
The woman was wearing a light blue pantsuit, a gorgeous contrast to her dark blue hair which was done up in two buns with two forelocks that curled downward. Behind her was a man about the same age as the woman, but he was dressed in Khaki pants, a white shirt with a navy blue vest that was unbuttoned. The young man had long silver white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and wore a type of beret. Both people had golden eyes.   
  
"Ka…go….me?.....Inu…..ya….sha?....What-?"  
  
"OKASAN!" The young woman lunged at the woman standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks as she embraced her mother. "Okasan!....I've missed you so much…..500 years is too long." Kagome was crying a lake now as she hugged her mother tightly.   
  
"Kagome!" She hugged her daughter back eagerly. "For me it has only been a few days. But I'm glad you're here."   
  
"Oka?" A small, quiet voice chimed from somewhere behind everyone.   
  
"Oh!" Kagome released her mother and walked up to Inuyasha. She then reached behind him and pulled a little girl of about 12 from behind him. "Okasan…..This is our youngest …..Sakura…..Sakura, this is your grandmother!"  
  
Kagome's Mother stood there, staring at her new found granddaughter. The little girl had blackish/blue hair that was parted into two long braids, matching dog-ears swiveled back in an attempt to hide. She had her mother's old eye color of brown. She wore a light pink short sleeved shirt with denim overalls. The sight before her caused a huge smile to appear. "You look just like your mother at that age." She then looked up at her daughter and son-in-law. "I hope you three can stay for a while."  
  
"After 500 years do you really think we wouldn't stay?" Kagome led Inuyasha and Sakura up to her mother, and then they all entered the house. A smile on everyone's face.   
  
The End 


End file.
